Blairs Anatomy
by AnSDtwiHard
Summary: Emily is a first year surgical intern at Seattle Grace hospital with the legacy of her parents following her. Can she break out become a surgeon or will she crack under the pressure? "They say either you have what it takes to play the game or you don't. My Father was one of the greats...Even my mother but me on the other hand. I'm kind of screwed." ONESHOT


**A/N: Hi everyone! Yes I have discovered Netflix and now I'm in love with every freaking TV show! Now I'm on Teen wolf but I just finished Grey`s Anatomy and was hooked! I had to write my own version! This is a one shot but if I get new ideas or you guys like this then I just might continue it! Anyways…Enjoy! ( Shonda Rhimes Owns it all! I just own Emily!)**

**Chapter 1: A Hard Day`s Night**

_They say either you have what it takes to play the game or you don't. My Father was one of the greats...Even my mother but me on the other hand. I'm kind of screwed._

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

I slowly rolled over in my bed as I reached for the snooze button on my screeching alarm clock, trying to avoid the blazing sunlight that was streaming from the huge window. Once the noise came to a halt I Iie there starring at the ceiling.

Today would be my first year as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. Who would've thought I would be here out of all places? I was born and raised in Los Angeles to the "famous" Brain surgeon Eric Blair and the model turned actress Beverly Davis. Growing up I basically had the perfect childhood, everything a girl could ever want. Not to mention my little brother Ej, who I miss the most right now. Growing up with your parents in the spotlight all the time isn't always what's it's cracked up to be. The worst part is the expectations. With my mom guiding me into the Modeling and Dance world as a child it only pushed me further into what I knew I wanted to pursue, Medicine. My father couldn't be any happier but it's really what I want to do for the rest of my life. He knew that and pushed me harder. I excelled in college then graduated at the top of my class back in San Francesco. There's nothing like the rush you get after witnessing a successful Endoscopic Craniotomy.

Why in the hell am I in Seattle of all places you ask? Well let's just say after med school, I needed a change of scenery. I needed to be known as Dr. Emily Blair not the daughter of blah blah blah… Everywhere I've been was because of my father or my mother but this decision was for me.

I sat up slowly in my comfortable queen size bed and glanced at the clock. 6:08pm. Crap. I have about an hour to get out of here. I would hate to be late on my first day. I jumped up and headed for my closet to pick out an outfit. As I rummaged through the rows of clothes I made a mental note to thank my mom for the condo, she knew exactly what I liked. I decided on a firm fitting white V-neck top with ruffles meeting from the shoulders down to my navel, showing just a hint of cleavage. Topped off with a long beige cardigan and light wash skinny jeans. I wanted to keep it casual and relaxed because I knew I would be working 48 hours days and the last thing I needed was to get blood on a $600 Chanel piece.

I ran off to my master bathroom and got ready for my shower. As the hot water ran over my body I used this time to go over everything. Today I would be starting new as Blair and nothing else. Maybe I should look for a roommate, living here in this two bedroom condo alone for the next couple of years might drive me a little mad or maybe I should throw a party. My personality will pretty much be enough on its own at work. Who knows?

Wrapped in a towel and starring in the mirror, I had decided to blow dry my long brown hair straight and to not apply as much makeup as I would usually do. Fully dressed and almost ready to go I didn't really have time to make myself breakfast so I popped a slice of bread into the toaster and put on a pot of coffee. Checking the clock again it read 6:45am. I need to be on the way out now. I ran back into my room and grabbed everything thing that I thought I would need and threw into my leather backpack along with comfortable shoes and my cell phone as I headed back into the kitchen. Filling my favorite travel mug with coffee and sticking the piece of toast into my mouth I headed out the door.

These stairs are going to be the death of me, I thought as I was trying to not to fall on my face as I was trying to see over the toast in my mouth and juggling my keys and bag in my hands. Making it into the parking garage I noticed my baby waiting for me in the corner. A lovely BMW X5 that was given to me as a grad present. I loved this car and probably would be sleeping in it if it wasn't for my mother. I giggled at that thought and got in.

The drive to the hospital was beautiful. Seattle looked like a big post card that you can't believe is real. Crossing over the bridge I knew that Seattle was going to be my new home. I was grateful that Seattle Grace wasn't that far away from the condo because I had about six minutes to spare pulling into an open parking spot. I took this time to gather my things and finish my so called breakfast. I locked up and got out of the car to start my first day as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. I smiled and walked to the front doors.

This was truly a beautiful hospital; it was very open and bright. Walking inside I noticed a large group of people that looked around my age gathered around what was the front desk. They must be the interns I though as I strut my way there. I looked around at the other interns and studied them silently. Some looked excited and some looked bored. The soft conversations that were going on came to a stop as a tall man with short gray hair walked in that I knew was the Chief of surgery. As he began to speak there was a noise from the doors behind us. I looked back to see what the commotion was and it was a small blonde woman that looked to be around 30 or so that appeared to be late and scrambling her way in. The Chief cleared his throat and introduced himself.

Chief Richard Webber gave us a tour of the hospital and broke us off into groups where we would be assigned a resident to shadow for the year. I was given Dr. Baily. I didn't know who that was but I was open to anything. Our last stop was the Operating Room. We all stood and looked around in awe as Chief Webber spoke.

"Each of you who came here are hopefully wanting in on the game. A month ago each of you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors. The seven years you'll spend here as a surgical resident will be the worst and the best days of your lives, you will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure and two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line, this is your arena, and how well you play will be up to you." He said simply as we all looked around and at one another. I could tell Chief Webber meant every word. I admit I am a little nervous but it's to be expected right?

He guided everyone to a door that read "Locker Room" and finally said "Welcome to Seattle Grace, good luck" and with that he turned around and made his way down the hall. The locker room doors were pushed open and everyone filed in. The locker room was decent to say the least. The lockers where slightly aged and a dirty white color. At every locker was a name and inside was our scrubs, white coats and a Stethoscope. There were shower stations and sinks inside of another door into the back left hand side. My locker was number 24 and I was grateful that it was on the top. I put my things in and went off to change into my light blue scrubs. After everyone had changed, there were conversations and some was even putting up pictures on their lockers. Resident doctors began to come in and call out the names of the interns that were assigned to them. As I closed my locker and put a couple of pens in the front of my lab coat a voice beside me spoke up and said

"Only six women out of twenty." I looked over to the source and it was the blonde that came in late. Before I could say anything another voice jumped in and said "Yeah, and I hear one of them is a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the whole respect thing" I glanced over to my other side where a slightly taller dark curly haired women stood digging around in her locker. She looked to be of an Asian descent. She sighed and I shrugged looking over at the blond.

"Your Emily right?" The blond said just as a male doctor spoke up and called more names, interrupting her. I gave a small nod and smiled. "Yep Emily Blair and you are…?" I asked trying not to be rude. She smiled back and attached her I.D to the outside of her coat. "Meredith Grey" she said simply. That sounded familiar I thought to myself just then we turned our attention to the woman beside me again when she spoke up. "What resident you are assigned to? I got Baily." She asked putting on her coat. "Me too." I said changing into my sneakers. "The Nazi" Meredith said with a smile on her face.

"You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we`ll be tortured together right?" a male voice said chuckling at his comment. We all looked up at the short, browned haired guy with big green eyes. He looked pretty young, maybe around 25 or 26. "My name is Gorge…O`Malley, we met at the mixer the other night, you wore the black dress, slit on the side, strappy sandals." he said sounding nervous while approaching Meredith.

I glanced at Cristina who shrugged and closed her locker. "Now you thing I'm gay, I'm not gay I…" George was trying to stammer out before we stood up and began to walk away. Awkward.

"O`Malley, Grey, Yang, Stevens, Blair, Karev." A male voice called out and we made our way towards him.

"Baily?" I asked and pointed to the left. "Down the hall" he said with a smirk and I made my way to the direction he pointed followed by Meredith, Cristina, George and two others that assumed were Stevens and Karev.

"That's the Nazi?" I asked Looking at a small short haired woman leaning against the nurse's counter

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy." Said George

"I thought the Nazi would be a Nazi…" said Meredith

"Maybe it's from jealousy, she's brilliant and they call her a Nazi because there jealous, maybe she's nice." A tall blonde said walking ahead of us. That must be the "Model".

"Let me guess. You're the model?" Cristina said bluntly and I fought back a laugh. We all stopped as we reached or "The Nazi" and the tall blond introduced herself first.

"Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie." She smiled brightly and held out her hand. looked unimpressed.

" I have five rules, memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up I already hate you, that's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers. Nurses will page you, you will answer every page at a run, RUN!" she said walking off. We grabbed everything we needed and followed suit.

"That's rule number two! Your first shift starts now and it will last 48 hours. You are interns, Grunts, Nobodies, at the bottom of the surgical food chain. Run Labs, write orders and work every second till you drop and don't complain." She said seriously leading us across a glass cross walk that was in the middle of the hospital and stopping to open up a door.

"On call rooms, Attendings hog them so sleep where you can, when you can. This brings me to rule number three. When I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone but you would've woke me up for no good reason now are we clear?" she said simply looking at us all one by one then writing some down on her clip board. Just then Meredith raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You said five rules that was only four." She said with a confused look on her face. gave her a look just when her pager went off.

"Rule number five, when I move you move." She said walking out of the room and staring to jog down the hall and we all followed. "Get out of my way!" she called out to the staff that was walking in the halls.

She turned her head and shouted "Get a Gurney!" and headed toward the elevator. Cristina and George took a gurney that was already set up and ready to go while we all waited at the elevator. As we waited gave us all gloves and explained what was going on. As the elevator door opened and we all filed inside, I became excited. This is what I've been waiting for. We arrived on the roof and there was the helicopter preparing to land. The wind from the chopper was really strong and everyone either squinted their eyes or looked a different direction. The helicopter landed and the doors opened up. went right in.

"What do we got?" she asked the pilot.

"Katie Brice, 15 year old female, onset seizures at a pageant, indolent for the past week. No signs of release as we ascended. "The pilot said before handing over another clip board. We all helped move the girl to the gurney and Baily placed an oxygen mask was placed on the girl.

"Get her on her side!" said as we made our way back onto the elevator to an empty patient room where there were nurses and machines hooked up and ready to go. We rushed her in and set the girl up on the bed. Baily began barking out orders.

"Izzie set up Ten milligrams of panziam"

"No, no the white lens is on the right! Whitey, righty! Smoke over fire." She directed at Meredith

"A large Board I.V don't let the blood hemolize. Come on people let's go!" She said and everyone moved quickly.

"Ten milligrams Blair! Hurry." She said as I prepared to inject the medicine into the girls arm. As I did do her heart rate began to come down and her seizure seized. We began to place her slowly on her back.

"Looks like we got a wet fish on dry land." A strong male voice said as he entered the room.

"Absolutely " Said . My father spoke of a , he was a heart surgeon and really great at it.

" , that's shot gun." He said looking at the patient. was tall with short black hair and wore glasses which made him older that what he probably already was.

"That means every test in the book. C.T, CPC, CEM Seven, Tox Screen. Cristina your on labs, George patient work-up, Emily get Katie to a CT this patient is your responsibility now, Meredith come with me." She said as she was walking out of the door.

"Wait, what about me?" Izzie spoke up and asked. turned back and said "Honey, you get to do rectal exams." Then simply walked out the door followed by and Meredith. And with that everyone was off doing what they were assigned to do.

"Can you call and let the lab know we are on the way please." I said to the nurse as she was on her way out. She nodded and I began to set up Katie`s bed to be moved to the CT lab. As I began pushing the bed down the hall towards the elevator, I tried to remember where the lab was. This hospital is bigger than I remember. I haven't been here since the Orientation from the summer and small tour from this morning.

"You're lost aren't you?" I looked down to see Katie looking back up at me.

"No." I said simply as the elevator rang and stopped for the 2nd time. On the second floor, I think this is the right floor. I pushed the bed right and slowly made my way down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her checking her over then reading then room numbers as we pass them by.

"How do you think I'm Feeling? I'm missing my pageant." she said with sigh

"You're missing your pageant." I repeated with false concern. Reaching the end of the hall and turning around.

"Miss teen Seattle, I made it to the top ten! And we are lost, aren't we?" she rolled her eyes and I pushed us back on the elevator. Where in hell this room!

"This could've been my year, I could've won this thing!" she said sitting up this time. We got off on the third floor this time. Katie continued talking about herself while I listened and looked for the room at the same time. At this point I knew this was going to be the longest 48 hours of my life.

"I twisted my ankle in pageant rehearsals; I do rhythmic gymnastics which is like really cool because nobody else does it and I tripped over my ribbon. Didn't get stuck with anyone this clueless except it was a nurse." She said widening her eyes at me.

After finally finding the room, dropping Katie off, waiting on a page from and about 7 hours later at 1:00pm it was lunch time. I met up with the rest of my group in the large cafeteria as they were all in line. There wasn't a lot to choose from on the bar so I decided on a salad and lemonade and followed Cristina to an empty table. We sat down and the others minus Meredith joined momentarily. Everyone else chose a sandwich and chips while Izzie only had a bottle of water.

"Who knows the next time we`ll be getting another break, eat." Said George, directing his comment to Izzie.

"I can't, you try after performing seventeen rectal exams. The Nazi hates me." She said sighing and running her hands through her hair.

"The Nazi is a Resident, I have Attendings hating me." George said taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Meredith is an inbred." Cristina said leaning in and watching everyone's reaction

"What?" asked Izzie

"She's the daughter or royalty, The Ellis Grey." She said this time looking at Izzie only

"Whoa..."

"Who's Ellis Grey?" Asked George with his mouth half full which gained looks from everyone at the table. That's how I know Meredith. This world was indeed too small. Our Parents went to medical school together. My father has pictures of them back home in his office.

"She invented the Grey method, where did you go to med school, Mexico?" said Cristina. Izzie and I laughed.

"She's the biggest female surgeon to ever hit the country, she's a legend! She even won the Harper Avery .Twice." said Cristina and then looked at me then my I.D. I ignored that and continued picking at my salad. George noticed and glanced from my I.D to my face and repeated that action for about ten seconds until I looked up at him.

"Um, Emily? Are you uh… Eric Blair`s daughter?" George asked and looked at me again with wide eyes which cause the whole table to stop and stare at me. I took a bite out of my cucumber slice and nodded.

"Talk about pressure." Said Izzie leaning back into her chair.

"I`d Kill to be either of their daughters!" said Cristina just as Meredith was walking up to the table with her lunch.

"Katie Brice`s parents are a pain in the ass, if I didn't miss out on the PCP results I would've had a meltdown." She said crossing her arms over her chest looking pretty pissed. Everybody just looked at her not saying anything.

"What?" she said looking around at us all. I giggled and took a drink of my lemonade. As Meredith finally started on her lunch, here came a smiling .

"Good Afternoon interns, it's posted but I thought I'd share the good news personally. As you know the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise, as I'm running the O.R today, I'll get to make that choice. George O`Malley, you'll scrub in an Appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations." He gave George a pat on the shoulder and walked off. Everyone just looked at George then continued with their lunch.

"Did he say me?" asked a confused George earning eye rolls from Cristina and Izzie.

As we finished our lunches we all separated and went back to our tasks. That left Meredith and I back to Katie`s room. I walked in first and checked her vitals as Meredith asked her how she was feeling. After her little checkup, in walked in an older couple. A man that looked to be about in his early forties and blond woman that looked a little younger with worried looks on their faces. This must be her parents.

"Katie honey, we didn't find those chocolates in the gift shop that you asked for." The woman said walking up to a drowsy Katie and then looked at me. I closed her chart and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm ." I said with a smile. "They gave her a sedative for the CT scan so she's a little groggy." I said assuring them. They looked worried sick.

"Is she going to be okay?" Said her mom.

"Our Doctor from home said that she will need an operation, what kind of operation?" the father said interrupting.

"I'm not sure, see I'm not her doctor, um Meredith can you go get please?" I asked looking at Meredith. She nodded and left the room.

"Do you think it's serious ?" asked Katie`s mom. She looked scared and confused.

"Wont know anything until the test results are in and I'm sure will answer every question you have." I assured them again with a soft smile when my pager went off. I looked down and it read

_**Gallery –Baily**_

" will be here any minute, I will be back shortly." I said as I was making my way to the doors. This must mean it's time to witness George in his first surgery. This ought to be fun. I made my way up to gallery above the O.R and noticed that almost all the interns where here. I found an empty seat next to Cristina and sat down. Everybody seemed to placing bets on if he would faint or not or if he would just choke in general.

"$10 says he faints at the first sight of the blood." Said a blonde muscular intern that I didn't recognize

"$15 says he runs out" said one of the nurses from the first floor.

"$40 says he cries" said Cristina

"$50 says he pulls the whole thing off" says Meredith who enters late and finds a seat closer to the glass.

It looks like everything was ready to go and he was ready for action. Here it goes the first surgery of the day performed by an intern. This could go either way. As we watched along with the operation, we could also hear what was going on coming from out of the overhead speakers.

George asked for the scalpel and all the interns including me cheered. gave us a menacing look and everyone stopped. I giggled and continued watching the show in front of us. Everything looked like it was going well.

"Looks like you lost ten bucks." I said turning back at the muscular blonde and Izzie giggled. George was going great, he was able to remove the appendix and now all he needed to do was invert the stump into the seeckle, and be careful not to pull too hard on the perk strings. Just then everyone gasped and their eyes gouged out of their heads.

"He popped them!" Someone whispered from the back. I was at the edge of my seat at this point. Poor George. He broke the Caecum and the patient was bleeding out. He had to do something and he had too quickly.

"He's chocking." Said a wide eyed Meredith

The patients' Blood Pressure was dropping so had to step in and save the day. He slightly pushed a frozen George side and finished the procedure.

"Double Oh seven." Said a voice from the door and other agreed.

"What's a double oh seven?" I asked looking around.

"License to kill." Meredith said simply while looking straight ahead at the ongoing operation at a still nonmoving George. Some of the interns became to leave and I followed suit. As Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and I walked across the cross walk, I looked out the large view of the parking lot to the sunset. It was getting late.

"Hey, I found I good hang out spot near the basement." Said an excited Izzie.

"Lead the way Barbie." Said Cristina. Izzie faked a laugh and led us to a large clear hallway with three vending machines and four empty room beds against the wall. Score. We each took a seat and sighed. Cristina pulled out a book that she was reading at lunch and Meredith crossed her legs and leaned back toward the window. Izzie and I sat on the same bed and leaned back also. I was getting a little tired. I looked down at my watch and it read 9:27pm.

"Nice watch." Said Izzie grabbing my wrist and bringing it to her face.

"Thanks, it was a gift." I said smiling at her.

"Mont Blanc. Good choice." She said dropping my wrist softly and looks at me.

"What's it like?" she asks

"What's what like?" I asked her confused

"Having super star parents! Having Beverly Forester and Eric Blair as parents, a girl can only imagine." She says excited and waiting on my answer.

"It has its perks but it's like having any other parents." I said simply trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah right! What are you doing here? In Seattle of all places?" She asked leaning in closes as if she couldn't hear me.

"A change of Scenery." I said with a smile. She nodded and just then, in walks George and sits in a wheel chair across from the beds. He now had Izzies full attention.

"007" he said in a low voice. We all looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "Everyone is calling me 007 aren't they?" he asked dropping his eyes down to his hands.

"No one's calling you 007." Izzie said stretching her arms above her head.

"I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007." George said flashing his big green eyes.

"Okay, how many times do we have to go through this George? Five? Ten? Give me a number or ill hit you." said Cristina getting up and making her way to one of the vending machines.

"Murphy whispered 007." He said again

"He wasn't talking about you." I said adjusting my lab coat.

"Are you sure?" George asked looking up at me with a smile.

"Would we lie to you?" said Meredith who had a small smile also.

"Yes." He said letting out a sigh and began to wheel himself back and forth in the wheel chair.

"007 is a state of mind!" said Cristina waiting on her snack to exit the machine.

"Says the girl who graduated first at Stanford." George replied which earned a snicker from Meredith. Before Cristina could reply the sound of our pagers went off. We all stopped what we were doing to check. It was a 911 for Katie`s room. It was only Meredith and I who received this page.

"It's a 911 for Katie!" said Meredith jumping down from the bed and slipping back on her coat. We both jumped down from the beds and ran toward her room. We didn't have time to wait on the elevator so we took the stairs. Arriving on the third floor, I was first to enter the room. There was Katie, lying in her bed reading a magazine.

"Took you long enough" she said setting the magazine on her lap. I was still trying to catch my breath as Meredith ran in and grabbed her chart and quickly read over it.

"Are you okay? The nurses paged us 911!" I asked her scanning over her to make sure if she was okay.

"I had to go all Exorcists for her to even pick up." Katie said rolling her eyes

"Wait. So there's nothing wrong with you?" asked Meredith who was also still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm bored." Katie said simply.

"You little..." Meredith began to say but I shook my head. I went over to Katie and checked her vitals and she went on and on about the TV not having a channel that some pageant was on. I was pissed at this point and was ready to go home.

"Look. This is an actual hospital. There are sick people here. Go to sleep and stop wasting our time." I said wrapping my stethoscope around my neck and leaving Meredith in the room with her. Katie was saying something but I didn't hear her. I decided to go down stairs to the pit to calm my nerves. Maybe I would get lucky and get to scrub in on a surgery. I walked in and looked around. There wasn't much going on but at least there weren't any whiney teenage girls in site. I focused my attention on a guy who I assumed was another intern. He was pretty average in height, had short brown hair and green eyes. It looked like he was giving a nurse a hard time. I leaned against the counter and he walked over to me.

"God I hate nurses." he said. That was rude, I pretended to look at a few chart and quickly changing my opinion of him.

"I'm Alex." he said with a smile on his face. I wasn't buying it. "Let me guess, you're with the Nazi." he said again trying to catch my attention.

"You know she might not have Pneumonia, she could be splinting or having a P.E." I said cutting him off.

"Like I said, I hate nurses." he said with a sigh and walked over to my other side

"What did you just say? Did you call me a nurse" I asked getting annoyed and turning to look him in the eyes. He looked at me then back down at his chart.

"If the white cap fits." he said when my pager went off, I looked down and it was Katie again. "Damn it" I said before turning around the corner and stopping at the water fountain for a sip. I heard Alex and another male say my name so I decided to eavesdrop.

"I she seeing anybody?" Alex said followed by a whistle

"I don't know" the other voice said

"She's hot!" Alex said again. I rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs back up to Katie's room. I reached the hall and saw Meredith running inside the room followed by other nurses. I panicked and followed them.

"What took you so long?" a nurse asked me and I couldn't answer her, I just stood there. I could hear the heart monitor go off so I went indie the room. I saw Meredith and a male nurse check her vitals and starting to prepare for something. Katie was seizing. This time it was worse than before. I could barely hear what the nurse was saying to me over the sound of my own heart in my ears.

"...how do you want to proceed?" he finished in a rushed tone causing all eyes to be on me. " ? Are you listening to me? He asked holding Katie down. I didn't respond. It was as if I was having an anxiety attack. At this point more nurses entered the room and went straight for Katie. I kept hearing my name but I just stood there. Luckily Meredith was there and she took over giving me a worried look.

"Page and . Feed her Barbital." she said with a hint of worry in her voice."

"Done and no change." a young nurse said helping restrain Katie.

"Well page them again! Stat!" She said her voice cracking a little.

"We need to know what you want to do next ." said the male nurse again before the EKG rhythms had flat lined.

"Code blue!" another nurse shouted.

"Emily!" Meredith shouted at me and I went to get the crash cart and a nurse prepared it for use quickly. I grabbed the defibrillator paddles and prepared to send the electric shot to Katie's heart that I hoped would save her.

"Boost to 200. Clear." I said before pressing it to her chest. There was a pause in the EKG but then the flat line returned.

"Charge to 300" I said repeating the operation. There was still no change.

"Less than 27 seconds," a nurse said that was working the cart.

"360!" after a third attempt, there was still no change.

"45 seconds." the nurse said. I wasn't giving up.

"Charge again!" I said waiting on her to restart the machine.

"In 60 seconds, you're supposed to call It." the male nurse said to me.

"I said charge it again!" I shouted and I proceeded to send the wave of electricity through Katie once more. The room was quiet then slowly but surely her heart rate began to pick up. I let out a huge sigh and looked back at a shocked Meredith. I was handing off the paddles to a nurse when a male doctor rushed in looking furious. I haven't seen him before. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair that was tousled perfectly and the brightest blue eyes. This was the wrong time to be fantasizing.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looing between Meredith and I and going straight over to Katie. Meredith spoke up first.

"She had a seizure and then her heart stopped." she said placing Katie`s chart back at the foot of her bed. The Doctor didn't look pleased.

"Seizure? You two was supposed to be monitoring her!" he said before checking Katie's Vitals and I walked over to get her an oxygen mask.

"I got it." he said harshly "Just go, both of you." I held up my hands and made my way towards the door. Meredith stood there a second longer and gave him a look. Did they already meet? I made my way slowly down the hall and there was rushing down the hall coming in my direction.

"You get a 911, you page me immediately! Not the five minutes it takes you to get there! You hear me!" she shouted and I kept walking. I was pretty much down. Meredith and I sat down at a nearby bench at the corner of the hall.

It seemed like days had passed by and it was only the first shift. Misery was the only word that came to mind. A couple hours after the incident with Katie all of the interns were called into a conference room. I was a little nervous because I wasn't sure on what it was about. I went in and took a seat next to Izzie, who was putting her hair up in a ponytail. After all the interns filled in the room, here came and who I assumed was , the angry hot doctor from earlier.

"Good morning everyone." he greeted with a smile. That's more I like it. "I have this patient, Katie Brice. A mystery. She came in with seizures and no signs of bleeding from the brain. I'm not sure what seems to be the cause and that where all of you come in. I want you to come up with an answer and use your time wisely. Each of you gets a copy of her chart and medical records. By the way, the winner gets to scrub in if there's a surgery." he finished and everyone sat up in their chair. He knew he had our attention. began passing out folders to everyone except me.

"And as for you . The pit." she said and I gave her a questioning look.

'You heard me." she said handing a folder to a person behind me. I got up and walked out of the room. I was being punished because I saved a girl's life? Katie was my patient! I made my way down to the pit to see Alex again talking to Chief Webber. They were discussing the same patient who Alex was with earlier.

"She's still short of breath; did you get an ABG or a chest pump?" Chief Webber asked him

"Yes sir," Alex replied with a sheepish grin. Tool

"And what did you see?" Chief asked with a serious face.

Uhh...I had a lot of patients last night and..." Alex stammered out before the Chief cut him off.

"Name the common causes of post opt fever." he asked Alex and he began searching his pockets as if he had it written down somewhere. Did he seriously not know this? This was memorized my first year of med school!

"From your head not the book. Look it up, it should be in your head. Name the common causes of post op fever." he said again causing Alex to just stare at him.

"Can anybody name the common causes of post op fever?" the chief said sighing and looking around. Everyone stopped what they were doing to either looking it up or try to pull it out their heads. I found this amusing.

"Wind, Water, Wound, Walking, Wander drugs. the five W`s. Most of the time its wind, splinting or Pneumonia. Pneumonia is easy to assume. Especially if you're too busy to do the tests." I said gaining stares from everybody in the room and a glare from Alex. The chief nodded in agreement.

"What do you think wrong with 4B?" he asked me

"The fourth W. Walking. I think she's the prime candidate for a pulmonary embolism." I said simply

"How would you diagnose?" he asked with a small smile growing on his face.

"Spiral Ct, VQ scan, provide O-Two, dose of heparin and consult for an IVC filter. I said in one breath. He nodded once and looked back at Alex.

"Do exactly what she says and tell your resident that I want you off this case." he said to Alex causing him to look down at his feet. Chief Webber gave an approving look and walked toward me.

"I`d know you anywhere, you're the splitting image of your parents. Welcome to the game." he said before walking off. I couldn't help but smile. Everyone else in the room went back to what they were doing but some interns gave me looks or shot daggers in the back of my head. I had to admit, this slightly made up for me losing my chance at Katie's mystery surgery.

After rounds and countless stops at the vending machine, the day began to wind down to its last hour. I met everyone back in the locker room. Everyone looked like crap. I went over to my locker and sat on the bench next to Meredith who I had heard won the surgery.

"How was the surgery?" I asked taking off my scrubs. I couldn't wait to get home and take a hot shower.

"Amazing...just amazing" she said as if she was in a daze then focusing on my face. "You should go home and get some sleep, you look terrible," she said smiling

"I look better than you, I said getting my things and closing my locker.

"Not possible." she said and we both laughed.

"See you tomorrow." I said to her then waving at the other interns and a couple followed behind me.

I made through my first shift. We all did.

The ride home was quiet. I didn't feel like turning or the radio or anything, just me and lights of Seattle. I parked into the massive garage for my building and paced myself for the stares to get to my apartment. Once I unlocked the door and went in I dropped my things and headed straight for the shower. I made a mental note to check my email and messages once I got out. As the hot water hit my body I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

_I can't think of any good reason why I wouldn't want to become a surgeon. But I can think of a thousand of why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose, there are lives in our hands, and there comes a moment when it's more than just a game. And you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. I could quit but here's the thing. I love the playing field._

**A/N****: What ya think? This took me a while to write and put together. I tried to put some smart medical terms in there but…that's the best I could do! Hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
